Observations on a Disappearance
by Shadow.Holic
Summary: [Nakamaship] A disappearance. A waiting someone. And the crew gets together with something special to figure out their next step.


**Author's Notes:**

It's been a while since I've written One Piece fan fiction. I think it's been too long - I can't quite seem to grasp the characters enough to try to at least guess at what they would do with what I put them under. This is as close as I, which wasn't quite close but close enough for me to stay brave enough to upload this here.

And...yeah, I tried out a new narrative here. One that's slightly a spoiler but not quite, since those that haven't seen it probably wouldn't be able to recognize it. Oh well, hope someone reads this (without getting bored and quitting in the middle).

* * *

** Observations on a Disappearance**

"We're in the middle of the god-damn ocean."

I think that would be Sanji, who starts using rather foul language whenever he's in a bad mood. It could be someone else, but my guess is on the cook - from all the observations I've made, I shall think I'd be correct.

Normally, I would be able to tell who's the one doing the speaking, especially when the crew is in a happy state. But with the current condition they found themselves in, the crew members' voices are too tense to be told apart. Thankfully the vibrations of sounds aren't the only way I observe, and I could still pretty much figure out how everyone is doing.

I hope someone understood what I just said. Not that I really care - I'm used to humans ignoring my speech, as most human don't believe that my kind would talk in human terms. In truth we don't talk all that much either, so my sentences may seem awkward for those that _do_ bother to listen. I suppose others of my kind would somewhat understand what I'm saying, but we're usually far apart from others and most are too busy to bother anyway.

Perhaps I should try analyzing the situation, if someone is listening right now?

"Even he wouldn't be stupid enough to fall into the ocean deep at night."

That choice of words would either belong to Nami or Sanji; seeing as the cook just spoke, this would be the navigator. It's really quite easy to tell apart, just like I know the doctor would be pacing around nervously and the archeologist would be sitting quietly in a corner. There's more than one pacing on deck right now though - possibly the sniper?

Asking how I know these things would be pointless. Following the crew through their journeys, I know them better than they know each other - as I have nothing else to do but observe. I find myself lucky though, for the current crew never lacks in fun and adventure.

Well, I _could_ start describing each crew member in detail, but as no one's listening to me, doing that would be too tiring. And in all honesty, the crew cannot be easily described in words - they're much too absurd for that. Most likely even beyond absurd.

"There's no place he can hide, and Luffy wouldn't play such a prank on us."

"But then, but then...!"

The high pitched tone is small-sized Chopper, who apparently can change sizes at will. But no matter his size, his weight hardly changes - which is strange, considering that the crew finds him 'cuddly' when small though he should be heavy for his size; the pressure of his steps feeling stronger. But human eyes seem to play tricks on them, and I'm at least thankful I don't have the ability to detect light and color. Though I would like to at least once take a good 'look' at the crew I'm carrying.

Ah, I believe I was going to explain the situation? Even if anyone paying slight attention to the conversation should be able to easily guess what happened...To those who haven't, well, no offense?

The Straw Hat's captain, Monkey D. Luffy, has disappeared sometime during the night on a ship without a single trace. The sound of that makes an impact, doesn't it? As Luffy can't swim, unless some ship came by during the night, the only other option would be that he has fallen into the ocean. And according to Usopp (who actually keeps watch at night, unlike a random swordsman), no other ship came by last night. If needed, I could help confirm that fact...but they wouldn't bother, would they? Anyway, the only result they can come up with according to their thoughts would be that their captain is deep below.

Do I know anything about this? Of course I do! It's not like I need to waste half of my life in an unconscious manner - they call it sleeping, I think. Though I may not understand everything that happens, nothing on this ship ever escapes my detection.

And so, naturally, I was awake when the captain dreamed.

"We shouldn't assume the worse...Perhaps someone with some kind of special ability kidnapped him, or something else of that sort. Thinking about it, the possibilities of that is actually higher, don't you think?"

"It certainly seems so."

The last would definitely be the archeologist; despite all odds, her voice was still calm and steady. One could hardly imagine what she's been through, to be able to maintain control at times like this. Of the crew, she would be the most mysterious of all - but she was accepted never thus, which I suppose is just the spirit of the Straw Hats.

"So all we have to do is find him?"

"It's not like we can do anything else before that. The _idiot_..."

The relative highness of the tone pointed clearly to the cook, and I should probably add the fact that Sanji seems to think offensive words good for expressing his thoughts toward anyone not of the female population. But he does seem to be able to sound affectionate while uttering curses, which is most likely the reason no one corrects him. Excluding the swordsman occasionally.

Like I said, no one on this ship is quite deemed as normal. Even the sniper, who would seem normal at first sight without outstanding fighting abilities, sprouts surprising outbursts of courage when pushed to the limits. Luffy the captain, Zoro the swordsman, Nami the navigator, Usopp the sniper, Chopper the doctor, Robin the archeologist...That's just how the Straw Hats are, and lacking their captain wouldn't do at all.

Therefore they set out to find him, their missing captain whom they've already convinced themselves they will definitely find eventually. And so, naturally, they will. It was just matter of time, as all things are on this ship. That sounded arrogant didn't it?

And I think someone just asked me if I saw where Luffy went. Oh well, I must have imagined that - no sane person would ask a ship questions, even when the ship quite likely knows the answer.

"Prepare to set sail, then; the next island is still our best bet."

But the answer to this particular question doesn't really matter. Their captain is just dreaming, and all they have to do is wake him up; though Luffy certainly picked a bad time to dream, if I may say.

And the next island?

Well, that'd be another story, and I'm tired of talking right now. It tires a ship greatly to attempt speech, so I'd be taking a rest. But I _can_ assure you (or anyone that may be listening) - they _will_ find their captain, no doubt of that.


End file.
